


Damp

by tosagen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosagen/pseuds/tosagen
Summary: Josh's lips are the same colour as his hair.





	

When Josh breathes he gargles. There’s water sloshing around in his lungs that he’ll never be able cough up, and his belly is much the same.

His footsteps squelch, bare feet in the damp mud, and his fingertips drip. His hair is soaking, hanging in his face. He thinks he burst a few bloods vessels in his eyes, his vision’s a little wonky. His neck aches.

He wants Tyler. Tyler will know what to do.

Tyler will take him in from the cold, quiet night; dry him off with warm fluffy towels, put a blanket over his shoulders and rub his back as he throws up tepid water.

He wonders if Tyler’s drained the bath yet.

Every inch of him is covered in mud. He’s naked and frozen and water keeps dribbling from between his blue lips. 

Tyler will help.

He comes to the edge of the trees, where Tyler’s backyard ends. He can see lights in the kitchen. He stumbles towards the back door, limbs exhausted from pushing and pulling himself up through the dirt pressing down on him, suffocating him even though he’d already drowned.

He raises a purple hand and knocks, three heavy, taxing knocks. The shovel beside the door is caked in fresh, soft earth.


End file.
